Coughing Fits, Memories and Phlegm
by ReKoJ
Summary: Reid is sick. Hotch takes care of him. But during it all they reflect on their past. Rated M for eventual sexual content This for the challenge posted by SlashChickChallenger.
1. Chapter 1

Coughing Fits, Memories and Phlegm

Spencer was getting sick…getting? He was pretty sure that he already was sick. He hadn't felt well for a few days but he knew that the team needed him so he was pushing himself. He hadn't been sleeping well (not a big surprise) and he hadn't felt hungry as a result the dark circles under his eyes was more pronounced, and he'd lost weight (which he had known that he couldn't really afford to lose) and he was pretty sure that his blood had been replaced by coffee. He was existing on fumes and even that was running low. And he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought.

Morgan was the first to notice (as he usually did). He also knew that if Reid was stressed out or particularly focused on something he would forget about certain things (like eating) until whatever it was, was over or completed. That being as it was, Morgan was worried. But before saying anything to Reid, he went and spoke to Hotch.

Hotch had tried getting Reid to stay home that morning but their resident genius wouldn't have it. He argued that the team needed him and that the fresh air and a new case to focus on would do him good. All that considered Aaron wasn't surprised when Derek was standing inside his office.

"Can I help you?"

Morgan stared at Hotch as if he wanted to burn a hole right through his head. "What's wrong with Reid?"

Hotch spoke without even looking up. "He's a bit under the weather." He could feel the heat of Morgan's glare.

"A bit? Hotch, the boy looks like shit."

Aaron looked up. "Probably feels like it too. I tried to get him to stay home, but he insisted on coming in. Maybe you could talk him into going home."

Morgan shook his head. "Pretty boy can be nothing if not stubborn. And if his superior/boyfriend can't get him to change his mind I don't think that anyone can. But I'll try."

He walked out of Hotch's office and back into the bullpen. There was a hacking cough sound coming from Spencer's desk. Derek walked over. "Hey pretty boy, you gonna live?"

Reid cleared his throat, held up a hand and took a gulp of his luke warm coffee. "Yeah."

Derek shook his head. The kid looked worn and pale. He thought that the last thing that he needed was to be here. He should have been at home in bed. "Look, maybe you should have taken Hotch's advice and stayed home."

Reid shook his head. "I'm fine." He suddenly felt way too warm. He slipped his sweater vest over his head and put it on the back of his chair. He unbuttoned the top bottom on his shirt, and continued with his paper work.

Morgan knew that he'd lost that particular argument but he had a feeling that by the end of the day Spencer would have changed his tune. He shook his head again and walked back to his desk. He couldn't argue with Reid all day, he had his own paper work to deal with.

By that afternoon, Reid had fever spots on his cheeks but he'd gotten his button up sweater from the coat closet because he was freezing. Hotch had stood just outside his office and watched as Reid coughed into a Kleenex and used another to wipe the sweat off his face. Hotch shook his head; enough was enough he had to get Reid home and into bed before he got any worse.

He stepped into Rossi's office first. "Dave?"

Rossi looked up from where he was filing the latest reports that had made their way across his desk, "Yes?"

"I'm requesting the rest of the day off."

Davis looked up, slightly alarmed. "Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded. "It's not for me. Have you seen Reid? He's sick, even if he refuses to admit it. I want to take him home but I know that if I don't stay there with him, he won't get any rest because he'll be working on whatever he managed to sneak out of the office."

Rossi nodded. He knew (or at the very least he was learning) just how stubborn their boy-genius could be. "Take a couple of days, get him well again."

"Thanks."

Hotch walked out of Rossi's office and back out into the bullpen. He'd had enough; he was more than prepared to drag Reid out of the building if he had to. He walked over to Reid's desk and smiled as he realized that the young doctor was asleep on his report.

He gently shook Reid's shoulder. Reid sat up sleepily. "Come on, Reid. Let's get you home to bed."

"I'm awake." The young man mumbled.

Hotch chuckled. "I know you are. Let's go." He grabbed Spencer by the arm and gently pulled him up from his chair. He grabbed Reid's bag and his coat and walked out of the office. Reid slept the entire way home.

Once Aaron got them both into their home he sat Spencer on the couch as he left to start the shower. He led Spencer to the bathroom, stripped him and helped him into the shower. "I'm going to put the kettle on, will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?"

Spencer frowned. "I'm sick, not an invalid."

Hotch nodded, "Point taken."

Within half an hour Spencer was curled on the couch, with a blanket, a cup of hot tea and Hotch. Aaron was gently rubbing his back. Every once in a while Hotch would have to steady Reid's cup as his body was seized by a coughing fit. By that evening Aaron had managed to get Reid to take a Tylenol and the boy was tucked into bed.

Aaron lay on his side, watching the young man sleep. After Haley had died Aaron knew that he had to be there for his son but he also knew that he would never really feel warmth again. Then there was the car accident shortly after Haley died. It hadn't been Hotch's fault; it was a drunk driver but in the end Jack had been killed, Hotch had barely escaped the clutches of death. After the car accident Hotch had been hospitalized; he had gone through the windshield; he'd been in a coma for nearly a month. When he finally came out of it, they were worried that he'd be different.

The Aaron Hotchner that they knew was not the man that came back from the hospital. The man that came back was quiet, withdrawn and a workaholic. Spencer had been the one to break him out of the shell that he had built around himself.

Now, Aaron watched him as he slept. He watched as Spencer's eyes moved under his eyelids and he mumbled softly in his sleep. He remembered the moment that he realized that he was in love with Spencer. It was when they had found him in the graveyard with the body of Tobias Hankel.

He had touched Reid's arm and noticed that he was cold and shaking. He remembered the quiver in his voice when he had told Hotch, "I knew you'd understand." And Reid had hugged him. It was the way that he held on; almost as if he was afraid to let go, that made Hotch's heart speed up and his palms get sweaty. He hadn't felt that way in a long time, not since high school. He'd blamed it on adrenaline.

Then there was the first time that Reid had kissed him. It wasn't sexual at all. It had been after the car accident. Reid had visited him in the hospital; he'd been right by his side when the doctor's had told him that his son had been on life support while he was in a coma. They also said that Haley's sister had ordered him off life support. He had lasted an hour breathing on his own and then he had a hemorrhage and died.

When the doctor had been explaining his son's injuries Hotch had been numb, the only thing that had kept him from screaming hysterically was the warm hand holding his. All Hotch had said to the doctor was "Tell Jessica that she did the right thing."

As soon as the doctor left the room Hotch broke down. Spencer had been slightly surprised that Aaron had allowed him to witness his outbreak of emotion. Once his tears stopped he looked up at Spencer, at that point Reid had leaned over and kissed Hotch's forehead. Then they just sat together, neither of them speaking. Reid had never let go of his hand.

It was then that Aaron thought that maybe his feelings that he had for the doctor were returned.

Aaron looked down at the love of his life and realized that Spencer was awake and smiling at him, despite the fact that he was feverish and probably dehydrating.

Aaron got up, got him a glass of water and got him to take another Tylenol. He also got the thermometer; unfortunately the only one that he could find was an ear thermometer. "Okay, turn your head Spencer. I need to take your temperature."

"I hate those; they give me an ear ache." He protested.

Aaron smiled at the whiny tone that Reid's voice had taken. "I know." He heard the beep from the thermometer, and took it out of Reid's ear. "Your temperature is still pretty high."

"I figured. My head hurts and my throat is sore." He started having a coughing fit and wrapped his arms around himself. "My chest muscles hurt." He complained.

Hotch ruffled Spencer's unruly hair. "I'll run a bath and make a hot lemon drink for you. That should help your throat. It should also make you sleepy. You need rest,"

Aaron left the room to start Reid's bath. Reid meanwhile, was wracked by another coughing fit. By the end of it, he'd spit phlegm into a Kleenex; disgusted by its bright green colour. He had an infection; which meant that he'd caught a virus.

That made him think of the time that he'd been exposed to an Anthrax-type virus. He remembered how scared he was. He wasn't afraid of death but he was terrified that he'd disappointed Hotch again (the first time being when he failed his gun qualification even after he'd been tutored).

But that time, when he was inside the house, knowing that he was already infected; he knew that that would be the final straw. He figured that if he survived this, then Hotch would fire him for reckless behaviour.

He tried not to let the fear that he was feeling show through in his voice, as he admitted to Hotch that he'd really screwed up. He was somewhat disappointed when he woke up at the hospital and Hotch wasn't there. He was amazed that he hadn't been fired, he guessed that for the most part they realized that it wasn't his fault (he had no way of knowing that the house was infested with the virus) and relieved that he was okay, after he was given the antidote.

Reid's trip down memory lane was interrupted by Aaron walking into the room. Hotch helped Reid to sit up and he carried the frail young man to the bathroom. Once again, he stripped him and placed him in the bath water, He gave Reid a sympathetic look as Spencer shivered despite the warm temperature of the water.

Aaron took a cloth off the counter, got it wet and began to gently splash water on Reid's back and chest. Reid was silent through his actions, he knew that logically, the only reason that he thought that the water was cold at all was due to his fever. He knew that Aaron would never do anything to hurt him or intentionally make him uncomfortable.

Aaron was looking into Spencer's eyes for any sign that he was uncomfortable. He noted the chattering teeth and the goose bumps covering his skin. "Are you okay?"

Spencer offered him a small, tired smile and nodded, it was the best that he could do at the moment. Hotch smiled back at him, "What are you thinking?" Aaron noticed the slight blush that had crept into his face.

Reid licked his chapped lips. "About how lucky I am. You're a good man Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron smiled and moved some of Reid's hair out of his face, "You must be delirious from your fever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid didn't remember falling asleep in the tub but he must have. He woke up, warm and in bed. Hotch was sitting on his side of the bed, reading a case file. He hadn't even noticed that Spencer had woken up. Spencer took that time to watch him. He loved the way that his bangs fell into his face, the way he creased his eyebrows together when he was concentrating or the way his eyes darted over the pages of the files. He loved the way that Hotch smelled, the way he would hold him close to his chest in the middle of the night, the way he caressed his skin and whispered his name when they were making love.

Aaron often told Spencer that it was he that was lucky. Reid always thought that it was the other way around. For all of his intelligence he couldn't figure out why someone like Hotch would want anything to do with him. Hotch had been a lawyer, he was well-known and well respected. Spencer had been a nobody, just some kid, who happened to have a high IQ and knew more obscure facts then anyone else he knew. He had known that Jason Gideon had faith in him; he hadn't been sure what would happen after Gideon left. What he hadn't expected was that nothing changed.

Aaron finally looked up from the file he'd been reading over. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

Reid smiled. "Great." He coughed again.

Aaron smiled back. "Yeah, you sound it. How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to try and figure out how I got so lucky?"

"And?"

Reid shook his head. "I have no clue."

Much to Spencer's delight, Aaron put the file on the floor and lay down next to him. "Well, let me see if I can't shed some light on that for you. You're brilliant, good looking and considerate. You wear your intelligence like a shield and you often feel the need to prove yourself because you feel like you're the weak link in the team. But what you fail to realize is that you're an asset to the team. There's a lot that we count on you for and the team just wouldn't be the same without you."

Reid just stared at Hotch for a minute. When he said that he was trying to figure out how he got so lucky he hadn't even been talking about his job. He had no idea that Hotch would take it so literally. "I thought the rule was no profiling each other."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Reid noticed the smile that was slowly making its way across Hotch's face. "No, you're not." He lightly smacked Aaron on the arm.

Aaron scooted closer to Spencer. He was relieved that the heat wasn't radiating off Spencer anymore. He felt Spencer sigh as he snaked his arm around the doctor and pulled him close. "But that isn't what you meant."

Reid put his head on Aaron's chest, so that he could listen to the beating of his heart. "No, I meant us and the life that we have together."

"Spencer, I'm the lucky one. You were there for me during what was the darkest time in my life. I didn't ask you to and it wasn't something that was expected. But just the same you stayed with me and for that I can't thank you enough."

Reid took Hotch's other hand in his. "Aaron, I was just returning the favour. Do you remember the plane ride back after I was rescued from Tobias Hankel?"

"Sure."

Spencer blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "You were there for me."

Hotch swore that he would never forget the hell that Spencer had been put through because of Hankel. He had been worried about Spencer on the flight, aside from asking Gideon if he could have a minute, he hadn't said anything.

Once they had boarded the plane and were safely in the air, Jason had gone through Reid's go-bag and gotten out another pair of mis-matched socks and the slippers that Reid always packed. Spencer allowed him to remove the other sock, put the clean pair on and slide the slippers on to his feet. If his bruised foot caused him any pain he didn't show it.

They had wanted to get him checked out at a hospital before heading back to Quantico but he just shook his head. As was standard protocol he did get the once over by the EMT, he had made it clear then that he just wanted to go home. The EMT said that it was obvious that the doctor was exhausted, the head injury wasn't serious and his foot would heal with time.

After Morgan had picked Reid up and carried him out of sight, the paramedic pulled Hotch aside. "He's in shock. Once the plane lands he should be brought to a hospital for a full check up. Take him home, get him cleaned up if that will make him more agreeable. But don't procrastinate with it too much."

"I understand."

Hotch had been the last one on the plane. He sat just across from Reid who was sitting slightly crooked and was staring out the window. Morgan had handed Hotch a blanket. Aaron used the blanket to cover him but stayed close, he had no idea if Reid would stay covered or how he would react to the confined space of the plane.

For the first thirty minutes he just sat there, blanket pooling in his lap, his head against the window with his hair falling into his eyes. He didn't move. Hotch didn't like the emptiness that his eyes seemed to hold. He liked it a lot less when Reid started to rock. It wasn't violent or destructive it was just slow rocking. Hotch sat so that he was less than an arms length away.

"Reid." Hotch took a deep breath. "Hey." He gently grabbed the other agents hand and was surprised when Spencer grabbed his hand tightly. The grip was so tight it hurt, and Aaron noticed that Spencer's knuckles had turned white.

The thing that Hotch would remember most was the terrified look that Reid's eyes held for a split second, before he was eerily calm again. He had leaned in close so that he could whisper into Aaron's ear.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I failed again."

"No, you didn't. You did exactly what you had to do. You managed to give us what we needed to find you. You should get some sleep." Just before he convinced Reid to go to sleep, he'd received a warning glare from both Gideon and Morgan. Both men had seen the tears that were making their way down his face. Aaron was reasonably sure that they thought that he had said something that made Reid upset enough that he had started to cry.

Aaron hadn't known how things were going to go from there; all he knew was that he had to be there for him; no matter what. Reid had slept the rest of the way home.

Now Hotch looked at the tears that were escaping Spencer's eyes as they lay together. "I know."

Spencer shook his head. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have survived the aftermath of that incident or Gideon leaving and the guilt that I had felt after that. Whether you knew it or not, you were and still are my rock. That's why I'm lucky."

Hotch smiled. "We helped each other out."

Spencer snuggled against Hotch's chest and Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around the thinner man. It seemed to him that all the sleep that Spencer had been getting had done him good in more ways then one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotch had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Spencer was awake. Spencer smiled to himself as he realized that they'd been doing that a lot lately. He leaned over and kissed Hotch's forehead. He loved the way his eyebrows knitted together; almost as if in confusion. He moaned in his sleep. Spencer knew that Aaron was often plagued by nightmares; he believed that maybe that was why they were such a good fit.

"Aaron. Shhh, it's okay."

There was a louder moan and Reid felt Hotch's breath hitch. He knew that his nightmare could be one of a hundred bad things that happened to him. Reid felt helpless when Hotch was in the grip of yet another nightmare and he imagined that Aaron probably felt the same way when he was having one.

He lightly touched Aaron's shoulder. He had expected him to bolt upright like he usually did. Despite all the attention that he'd been giving Hotch, he failed to see the erection that was tenting the front of his boyfriend's pants.

Aaron blinked the sleep from his eyes. He smirked at his boyfriend and couldn't figure why he looked so concerned. "What's wrong?"

Reid shook his head. "I thought you were having a nightmare."

"No." Hotch stretched. "Not in the least."

Reid eyed his boyfriend's erection. "I can see that now." He coughed and cleared his throat. "I went through the whole night without even so much as a sneeze and **now **I cough. So if you weren't having a nightmare, what were you dreaming about?'

Hotch smiled. "I was dreaming about the first time that we made love. Do you remember that?"

Reid nodded.

He had shown up on Aaron's doorstep, in the middle of the night, it was pouring rain and he was soaked. He hadn't even grabbed his coat or changed out of his work clothes. His hair was dripping water onto his shoulders and hanging in front of his face,

He had originally planned on going for a walk to clear his head. He had been sleeping but after having the same nightmare over and over again he'd decided to go for a walk. Then he determined that he was going to visit Morgan, he didn't think that being alone was a good idea. But it wasn't Morgan's that he eventually ended up at; it was Hotch's.

Hotch was slightly alarmed to find Reid standing outside his door, eyes staring at the porch, rain drops on his cheeks like tears, his hands in his pockets and he was shivering.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Spencer confessed as he licked his lips, he still hadn't looked up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I'm going to go."

Aaron was concerned; he had the feeling that if he let Spencer walk away something bad was going to happen. No, he had to try to convince the boy to come inside even if he didn't talk; at least Hotch knew that he was safe. He grabbed the young doctor by the arm and gently pulled him into the house. "What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head. How was he supposed to tell Hotch that he was having nightmares about Hotch getting beaten and murdered? It happened every time he closed his eyes, and he was tired of hearing the cries for help that would never be answered.

Aaron had been prepared for Reid, to at the very least put up some sort of fight. What he hadn't expected was that Spencer would practically melt into his embrace. He almost fell into Hotch's chest; he inhaled Aaron's scent in an attempt to calm down but the warmth of Aaron's body combined with the fact that while he was there he felt safe, just made the tears fall faster.

All that Aaron could do for the moment was stand there. He wrapped his arms around Reid's thin, wet frame and gently rocked back and forth, while Reid cried into Hotch's chest. He used one hand to rub soothing circles on his back while his other hand gently ran through his hair. After what seemed like an eternity Spencer stopped crying and he seemed to calm down.

Aaron decided that he'd ask again. He tenderly pushed Spencer by his shoulders so that he was staring into the red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Spencer sighed and licked his lips. "I know that our relationship is still fairly new and I didn't intend to come over here and bother you with any of my shit."

Hotch shook his head. He knew that Reid was still too new to how a relationship was supposed to work. Not that he was surprised; after all, Reid's parents weren't exactly role models in what a healthy, functioning relationship was like. He took a deep breath and had to remind himself to be patient. "Spencer, I love you. I want us to work and I need to know that you're on the same page as me. If there is something bothering you; I don't care if it's a dream or something that actually happened, I want to know about it."

Reid looked into his boyfriend's eyes and hugged him tightly. His grip was tight that it reminded him of when Reid had hugged him after they had rescued him from Tobias. Hotch knew that whatever had scared him, had done a pretty good job of it.

Spencer laid his head back on Aaron's chest. "Every time it's the same nightmare. You are kidnapped, beaten and murdered. I'm always not far from you but can never seem to get there in time. I can hear you screaming my name, begging me to help you; to make them stop. When I finally do reach you, the assailant is gone and you're dead."

Aaron thumbed away the tear that had made its way down Spencer's face. "It's okay Spencer. I'm not going anywhere." He was glad to see Spencer smile.

"I know that. I also know that the only reason I'm 'freaking out' is because of the abandonment issues that I have. Ever since my father left and then when Gideon left without so much as a good bye, I was pretty sure that my world was falling apart. I had put Gideon on a pedestal and that was my own fault. I should have known that he wouldn't stick around."

Aaron could see the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He pulled Spencer close to him, despite the fact that he was getting wet because Spencer was still soaked from the rain. "Spencer, there was nothing that you could have done. Nobody is quite sure why Gideon left but I'm sure that you understand the need to get away better then anyone. And I'm pretty sure that your father didn't just wake up one morning and decide to leave, he had it pre-planned. You wouldn't have been able to make him stay."

Reid pushed himself away from Hotch. "I'm sorry Aaron. I'm such a mess right now."

Aaron held on to Spencer as tightly as Spencer would allow. If he lost Spencer now he would have nothing. "I need you." He tried to remain stoic but he couldn't do it. He had to get Reid to realize that he loved him and that he would take him anyway that he could. He willed his voice not to shake with the fear of being alone and his eyes not to shine with his unshed tears. He knew that Reid would be able to read right through whatever façade he attempted.

Reid could feel Aaron's heart beating in his chest, the rhythm was slightly fast. This told him that Hotch was feeling anxious, Reid sighed. He was surprised when he felt one of Hotch's hands under his chin, lifting his head up.

Their lips met, soft and warm against slightly chapped ones. Reid pressed himself into Aaron as he opened his mouth and felt Aaron's tongue seek out his own. As their tongues fought for dominance, their hands roamed each other's bodies. Eventually Reid's hands cupped Hotch's face; with his long fingers playing with the tiny hairs at the nape of Hotch's neck. Hotch's hands found themselves at Reid's hips, keeping Reid in place.

When they finally broke for air Aaron could see the uncertainty in Spencer's eyes. He moved one of his hands from Reid's hips and gently stroked his cheek. It didn't surprise him all that much when Spencer leaned into his touch. "Spencer, I need you to tell me what you want. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

Reid licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew that he loved Aaron and that he desperately wanted them to work out. He couldn't stand the thought of having yet another man walk out on him. He kissed Aaron with all the passion that for once he couldn't articulate. That was all the answer that Aaron needed. He took Reid by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

As soon as they were in the bedroom he pushed Reid onto the bed; if they were going to do this, Aaron wanted to make sure that it was as good for Spencer as possible. He began to gently kiss down Reid's neck. He delighted in the moan that he received. He continued to kiss down Spencer's neck as he used his hands to slowly unbutton his shirt. They stopped long enough for Spencer to pull Aaron's shirt over his head.

He laid Spencer back on the bed, Reid spread his legs and bent his knees and Hotch lay in between them and continued kissing his neck. Spencer's body seemed to be an automatic. He was arching into Aaron's touch and kissing every part of him that he could reach. He began to quickly unbuckle Aaron's belt and pulled it through the loops. He wanted to be as close to Aaron as he could.

Aaron unzipped Spencer's pants and began to pull them down his long thighs. He stopped as he heard Reid's breath start to quicken. He looked at Spencer; he wanted to make sure that the younger man wasn't having second thoughts. "Are you…okay?" Hotch paused during his question because when he looked up, he realized that he had no reason to worry. Spencer's eyes seemed to have gotten three shades darker, his mouth was slightly open and he was panting.

"I'd be better if you hadn't stopped."

Hoch looked into those darkening orbs. "I just want to make sure that you want to do this. I know that you're feeling vulnerable right now. The last thing that I want is to take advantage of you." Aaron knew that this conversation should have happened sooner but he hadn't expected his brain to shut down as completely as it had.

Reid just laid on his back staring at him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that you're considering my feelings, but seriously Aaron; if I didn't want to do this then there would've been no way that we would've gotten this far. So, if you don't mind…" Spencer let his sentence trail off as he captured Aaron's mouth in a breath-taking kiss.

Hotch was annoyed that he was so close to being buried in Reid's heat and yet his brain kept coming up with things that he needed to know. He already knew that Reid had never had sex with a man before, so he knew that there were certain things that he needed to do.

He finished pulling Reid's pants and boxers off, as well as his socks; he couldn't remember when Spencer had taken off his shoes but at that particular point in time he didn't consider that to be very important. As he pulled the rest of his own clothing off, he took a minute to admire the doctor. He was absolutely beautiful. He was thin but not to the point of looking emaciated. He quickly studied the high cheeks bones, slightly concaved chest, leanly defined arms and slightly protruding hipbones. He could easily drive himself crazy just imagining how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist. He smiled reassuringly as he got back on the bed. "On your stomach." He noticed Reid's slight shake as he got on to his stomach, Aaron rubbed his back as he spread his legs. He began at the back of Spencer's neck and used feather light kisses. He lightly stroked Reid's anus with his tongue. He knew that he was doing something right when the kid was moaning and trying to impale himself on the tongue that was penetrating him.

"Easy Spencer." He laughed softly when he heard Spencer softly whine in protest when he stopped. "Just remember to breathe." Spencer nodded.

"Aaron wait."

Aaron stopped what he was about to do. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to hurt Spencer. So he stopped and waited for Reid to tell him what the problem was.

"I want to be able to see you."

Hotch smiled as he moved so that Spencer could roll back over. It was a few seconds before Aaron was fitted nicely between Reid's legs. It amazed him how well he fit, especially when he lined himself up with Reid's hole. Reid shut his eyes tightly as he felt the head of Aaron's penis start to slowly stretch him.

Aaron watched Spencer's face. He needed to be sure that he could tell the difference between beginning pain and Reid's inability to deal with the pain because it was just too much. Spencer had shut his eyes tightly and he was trying to keep his body as relaxed as possible. He knew that if he tensed it was only going to hurt worse then what it did already.

Hotch was sheathed inside Reid's body and it was perfect. He had to resist the urge to just start slamming in and out of the beautiful body beneath him. He stopped moving once he was completely inside Spencer, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of having someone inside him. "How are you doing?"

Reid opened his eyes. "Okay." His voice had a breathy quality to it. Hotch didn't know exactly what that meant but seeing as Spencer wasn't freaking out or telling him to stop he wasn't overly concerned. "You can start moving now."

Aaron started very slowly, he continued to study Reid's facial expressions as his speed started to build. Hotch shifted slightly and hit Spencer's prostate. He grinned as Spencer's eyes opened wide, his mouth opened in a silent scream, he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Aaron pulling him in deeper and holding him as close as he could.

"I take it you liked that."

Reid smiled. "If you stop, I'll hurt you."

Hotch leaned forward and captured Reid's lips in a heated kiss as he attacked his prostate over and over again. He was moaning, biting his lip and trying to match Aaron thrust for thrust. "God Hotch, I'm so close."

"That's good. I want you to come for me."

Reid nodded. Hotch began thrusting in and out of him faster. He felt Reid's legs tighten around him. Reid knew that he was really close and began to push down on Aaron as hard as he could. Reid came first coating their stomachs, Hotch came inside Reid.

"Ewww."

Aaron laughed, he couldn't help it.

Spencer blinked. "That was disgusting."

Aaron carefully pulled out and Spencer hissed between clenched teeth. Aaron pulled them both onto their sides and held him close.

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "Not that I don't want to cuddle but can we take a shower?"

Aaron nodded. He figured that he'd make sure that he was the first one out of the shower, that way he could have the bed changed and remade before Spencer came out. After they had showered and Hotch had given Spencer a pair of jogging pants to wear, they had fallen asleep cuddled in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid hugged Aaron; almost as if he was drowning and he believed that Aaron was his life-saving device. "I thought for sure that we were finished. But as always Aaron, you were understanding. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Hotch put his hand on Reid's forehead. He was happy to see that his fever had gone down. "I think you might actually be able to return to work tomorrow."

"Hotch, with the way that I was coughing and the fact that I had in fact fallen asleep at my desk, I have a pretty good feeling that if I did show up at work tomorrow, Rossi would just send me home."

Aaron seemed to seriously consider what Reid had said. "You're probably right. That and I wouldn't want to risk you getting worse, just as you started to feel better."

Reid nodded. This conversation wasn't going exactly the way that he'd hoped. His major plan had been to get Hotch to agree that he should stay home and offer to stay with him. In a perfect world, they would spend the rest of the day in bed together. But he had a feeling that if he did end up staying home, it would be alone. He scrunched his nose at the idea.

Hotch laughed. Whatever Reid was thinking of, he clearly didn't like the idea. "What?"

Reid shrugged. "You're going to suggest that I stay home. And while I'm at home being bored out of my mind, you're going to go to work."

Hotch grinned. "Not exactly what I had been thinking." He laughed out right.

The only thing that seemed unsettling to Reid was when he had said that he was lucky to have Hotch in his life; the other man had expertly avoided the topic and changed the subject.

He was used to Aaron doing that. For all the progress that they made Aaron was still petrified when it came to their relationship. Reid knew, because they had talked about this, almost to the point of exhaustion, it didn't seem to matter how many times Spencer reassured that he wasn't going anywhere or tell him that he was always very careful and that no serial murderer out for revenge was going to get him; Hotch was afraid that Spencer would leave; either on his own or by force.

"I love you. And whether you want to hear it or not, I'm lucky."

Aaron smiled as he settled deeper under the covers. He knew that the probability that either one of them going to work that day was slim. He could tell Reid was feeling better; he had a glint in his eyes that told Hotch his boyfriend was up to no good. "What are you up to?"

Reid smiled, trying to come off as innocent. But as he began kissing Hotch's neck, and unbuttoning his shirt as he went, Aaron knew that Spencer was up to no good. From Reid's point of view now that he was feeling better he should at least thank Aaron for taking care of him. He slid Aaron's pants off. He knew that Aaron wouldn't try to stop him; at some level Hotch understood that he felt like he needed to do this. Hotch understood that this was Spencer's way of showing him how much he loved him.

Spencer's grin got wider as he realized that Aaron wasn't wearing any underwear. "You know me way too well."

Hotch felt Reid pull as much of him into his mouth as possible. He knew that he should have told Reid not to, he knew that he should have done something but he also knew from past experiences that it was best just to let Reid do whatever he wanted. Otherwise Spencer would act shy and wounded. Hotch wasn't sure why Reid did the things that he did but it was best just to let things be.

He lost his train of thought as Spencer began to slide his tongue over every inch of Aaron's length that wasn't in his mouth. Hotch's hands got lost in Reid's slightly wavy hair, and Reid began to hollow out his cheeks and suck hard. He had managed to get Hotch so far down his throat that when Aaron came, Spencer had no choice but to swallow.

Then they lay back in bed together. Hotch was satiated and Spencer was just happy to be wrapped in the other man's arms. He knew that Aaron's fears would always be there and so would his own self-doubt and insecurities. That would be something that they would have to work on, but for the moment they were happy. If there was one thing that both of them learned over the years it was that you took happiness wherever you could find it.

Reid knew that in the morning they would have to go back to work and face another evil; so he snuggled into Hotch's embrace.

Aaron smiled at his lover as he realized that he had already fallen asleep. As Aaron watched him sleep peacefully he made a silent promise to himself. From then on he would do whatever he had to, to protect Reid. He drifted off to sleep and neither of them had any bad dreams.

The End


End file.
